4 girls, 8 swimsuits, Miku, Rin, Luka, Meiko.
Today, things are gonna be different. I am writing an article about vocaloiid bikinis and swimsuits, but I am combining them together to make on huge! Article. Original and project diva Luka, Original♥ Luka's original bikini design theme is brown and gold. She wears a a brown headband with gold lace flourish trim. It is weaves with golden string. Her bikini is brown with brown and gold lace flourish. It has a golden ribbon to pinch in the middle. He bottom is brown laced with golden beads,,with a brown ribbon on each side to show that she tied up her bottoms. Luka, Project Diva In this style, Luka wears her hair in pig tails, but some of her heir flows behind her back, her bangs form a triangle, too. She wears a mint green swim suit with white paint splatters on it Luka, Fantasy girls. In this style of Luka, she wears her hair in a ponytail, that is fastened with a pink plaid ribbon. She wears a white strapless bikini top with pink plaid trim and a big pink hobo bow. She wears a pink plaid skirt bikini bottom with a white belt and another pink hobo bow. [ Miku original In this bikini design, she wears a white bikini with aqua stripes on it, and at the sides they have tied them to look more womanly. Miku Project diva f Miku wears her hair a little bit shorter, with white rainbow polka dotted fabric hair ties. She wears a white bikini with rainbow dots on it, with frilled trim. It has a big bow in the middle. She also wears a layered skirt that matches everything, also tied with a white bow. Miku Fantasy Girls Miku wears her hair in a high ponytail fastened with a tulle blue polka dot hair scrunchie. She wears a navy blue bikini with a white polka dots with a little layered skirt. With a seashell bracelet Rin original Rin wears her hair the way she normally does with her white hobo headband. She wears a yellow and white stripe bikini. Rin Project Diva F Rin wears her hair in a pony tail with her white hobo headband, while wearing a Rainbow bikini with a rainbow polka dot scrunch bracelets. Rin Fantasy Girls She wears her hair normally. She wears a white bikini with gold polka dots with a little tulle skirt. Meiko Original Meiko wears a Ladybug Red Bikini with Glitter Polka dot Bottoms and a red Layer Skirt. Meiko Project Diva F Meiko wears her hair in a high side ponytail that is fastened with white and Light Navy blue Bow. She wears a white bikini top with Light Navy Blue Lace trim. She wears those Skirt like Cover ups with blue sandals. Meiko Fantasy Girls Meiko wears her hair normally with nothing in it with a violet reddish one piece bathing suit that crosses in the middle that shows her belly button. Rainbow .jpg Project diva bikini.jpg Boob contest?!.jpg Bikini group.jpg Bikini trio.jpg Miku beach party.jpg